Future Lives On
by s2bawfa
Summary: Rogue dies but Remy forced 2 live on with heavy reminder or her their daughter Growing up an xmen & finding powers at younge age she wonders was there ever way to save Rogue & Remy who because her death never been same she can only try but how ROMY
1. Death but Life

'This is no' far; someone so beautiful should not be aloud ta die' He squeezed her hand tightly in his gloved one.

She smiled over at him 'ya knew well enough that this was gonna happen Rem, the out come couldn't have been changed' Rogue closed her eyes tightly 'Ah love ya swamp rat ya do know that don' ya?'

Tears were streaming down Remy's cheeks but he managed a small smile 'Ya an' Remy love ya as well an' dat be why ya jus can't leave 'im like dis'

Rogue sighed and glanced over and the professor who was smiling at her as well, the whole room seemed to be. 'Ya take care all of ya' she told them, all the Xmen and ones she loved were in the room with her watching her slowly die. Rogue laughed slightly 'Oh come on don' pity ma ah don' want this, this is the life ah chose fer maself now stop yer cryin' Logan smiled down at her and gave her a hug trying his hardest to fight back tears. He opened his mouth to talk but when he looked down at Rogue, in the eyes he couldn't help himself. Tears began pouring out and they couldn't be stopped. Logan left the room quickly not wanting Rogue to see him like this, not wanting to see her like this.

'Ah was always an' fer ever in black an' darkness please promise ma that on ma' She paused trying to find the right words to say but spat it out anyway 'that on ma funeral ya don' wear black' Kitty pushed her face into Piotr's chest 'Wear some ting nahce an' bright. She sighed and looked over at the door, Logan reentering the room. He sat himself down on the other side of Rogue and took the hand that the Cajun was not holding in his now gloved one. 'Take care ah love ya all ah truly do, please take care of her' she said. Rogue closed her eyes tightly and they did not open again.

'No!' Remy yelled pushing his face into the sheets of the med lab bed 'No chere ya an' Remy we were gonna be tagether fer ever' Hot tears poured out of his eyes and he didn't care anymore who saw them 'Why ya go an' do dis ta Remy why?' He squeezed her lifeless hand tightly in his. Remy Lebeau sat holding Rogue Lebeau's hand for a few minutes before he glanced over at Beast and asked 'Where she be?' Beast walked out of the room for only a few minutes and when he came back there was a small child wrapped up tightly in a blanket. He handed her over to him and Remy cradled her in him arms. 'Remy gonna call ya Rachael pitte an' he never gonna let ya go got dat, never.' The family of three sat like that for the rest of the day, mother, father, daughter and the Xmen that cared for them watching over them forever and always more.

Yea I cried when I wrote this very very sad oh and I know what you're all thinking. How dare you kill Rogue. Well if you didn't catch on Rogue died during child birth, a family the one thing that she always wanted. Well you also might have thought that this was a one shot but no Rachael shall live or and despite what Remy wants, he shall try to as well.

Look in to the future of this story:

I'm going to show you parts of Rachael's life growing up with the Xmen and then getting her own unique powers maybe a mix of daddies and mommies? Who knows? Hope you enjoy Review thanks!


	2. Grandpe Logy & Uncle Johnny

TO WARN YOU ALL THERE IS EXTREME SWEETNESS IN THIS CHAPTR THAT WILL MAKE YOU ALL STOP READING JUST TO SAY AWWWWW ABOUT ENJOY!

Thanks all for the great reviews, yeah that was a sad fiction but this will not be well some may do as I said you would at the top that is. Hehehe! Oh and to **PyroManaic **yea that is my name didn't I tell you that one of these days I'd put myself in a story hehehe

Anywho here we go!

"Rogue" Remy moaned out in his sleep, turning and twisting in his sheets as he did. Rachael only of the age of four stood next to her fathers bed crying. Her long red hair clung sweaty wet to the sides of her red face.

"Rach, Shrimp puff what are ya doin' in there?" Rachael turned around sharply to see the door of her father's room open wide and Logan kneeling down in it.

She ran to him, a small blanket clutched tightly in her one hand. Logan stood, taking the small child in his arms as he did. He truthfully had no idea what was going on with her but for the past three nights she had awoken late at night crying her eyes out unable to sleep.

"He won't wake" she said in between whimpers

Logan pulled her back and took a better look at her "Oh he's okay Shrimp he's just sleepin" Rachael nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, tears still flowing down her cheeks. He sighed he was only the girls godfather and yet he felt as if at times he was more. Logan listened to her soft cries and couldn't take it anymore.

He bent down and set Rachael on the ground. Logan then closed Remy's door and smiled down at her. He had a soft spot for her, he knew but he couldn't help himself. "Go on an' get yer coat an' shoes" Rachael smiled and Logan could see through the red puffy eyes that she now had the dark emerald green ones that had once been her mothers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Logan picked Rachael up in his arms and looked her in her still puffy red eyes. "Now member this stays between ya an' ma got that kid?" Rachael nodded and Logan was about to open the door to the garage when a voice reached his ears. "Logan you cant be doing this"

He sighed and turned around, setting Rachael down on the kitchen table "Come on Ro this kids unset an' she doesn't have any problems wit it?" he stated defensively. Ororo shook her head and glanced over at the girl on the table. She smiled lightly, brushing a clump of redish brown hair that she had gotten from her fathers out of her eyes.

"The professor has yet to find a reason as to why she is always so upset have you?"

Logan shook his head and picked Rachael up once more "Na but I don't care if ya can't find a reason it don' mean there aint one an' it don't mean that I should try and make her feel better" Ororo smiled at his sweetness. He was like a grandfather to her and yet a godfather too, she had to admit that the child was lucky.

"Just make sure your home at a descent time and you must take some glasses with you"

"Why" he asked his hand on the door leading him to his bike

"Because the child's eyes are changing again" Logan glanced down at her and sighed

"Rachie come on what's with that" He quickly grabbed a set of sunglasses off the counter and was luckily enough that they fit her well and good. It was sad, when ever Rachael became too sad or anger or felt too strongly about something her eyes turned into the Cajuns, red on black, a mutants eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Logan mounted his bike and pulled off his helmet with on hand and with the other had a firm grip on Rachael. She smiled up at him "Tank ya grandpe Logy" Logan laughed slightly at this as he helped her take off her smaller white helmet that he had bought for her last year.

"No worries kid now let me see those eyes ya got" Logan pulled up Rachael's black sunglasses slightly to reveal a set of emerald eyes. He smiled "And that's the way I wanna see them got that?"

Rachael nodded and hopped off Logan's motorcycle happily. She wrapped her small hand around his middle finger and walked with him into the local diner.

"Hey there Rachie how ya doin' ta day?" Susie asked happily.

"Goody an' ya Susie?"

she smiled down at her "well just fahne thanks fer askin" she glanced up at Logan now smiling still "so the same ol' tonight?" Logan nodded and found his way to his normal booth that he shared with Rachael. They had been going there for a while now. Sneaking off late at night with the girl when she couldn't sleep or wasn't feeling too good and just sitting with her having a good time. The people at the diner loved her and Rachael seemed to always enjoy herself as well.

Logan had to admit that she acted a lot like her mother. She had Rogue's eyes and temper for one. Rachael's also loved it when her and Logan would sneak off in the night together and get into trouble something the old Rogue had loved as well. "Did I ever tell ya that yer like yer mom Rogue"

Rachael nodded her head "Daddy says that I have her attitude. Logan laughed at this "He some tubs calls ma Roguey too" Logan smiled down at her and ruffled her hair with his hand. She giggled loudly at this

"Oh Logan stop messin' wit the girl" said Susie when she came over and handed Logan a large cup of black coffee and Rachael a large bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

She smiled across the table at Logan and filling the spoon up with iced cream began to eat it all.

Logan laughed at the sight as vanilla ran down her chin

"Ya know I think ya eat more like yer daddy Gumbo"

Rachael laughed and glanced over to the front of the diner hearing the door bells ringing. "Fire fwy" she yelled someone smiled and waiving over at the person at the door. John smiled as he walked over to them and sat himself down next to Rachael. She hugged him tight and then looked back to her ice cream

"I take it the Shella couldn't sleep again" he guessed smiling up at Susie who handed him a cup of coffee that was filled with sugar and cream. More sugar and cream then there was coffee.

"Good guess, yeah the kid was cryin' her eyes out and what about you too much sugar in your system I'm guessing"

"Good guess, hey ya gonna give me a bite of that?" he asked Rachael glancing over at her large bowl.

Rachael giggled and handed him a spoon which John used to take a rather large piece of the ice cream.

"Why thank ya Shella" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yer welcome fire fwy"

"Hey why were ya cryin' ta start wit anyway?"

Rachael looked up at him frowning "Cuse bluw women in ma room told ma that ah was a bad gurl"

Logan looked up and John and yelled standing up from the table "Watch her for a few minutes I'll be right back!" He patted Rachael on the head "Stay with Uncle Johnny got that!" Rachael nodded and took another bit of her ice cream and with that said Logan left the diner. John glanced down at her "So can ah have another bit of that Shella?" Rachael smiled but she did not laugh this time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Things that you need to know about the story for your health lol:

Okay yea I bet you're all a bit confused right now. Well Rachael was talking messed up because well heck she's only four! The blue women in the room telling her that she was a bad girl? Oh crap yea that's right! Also about John being at the diner with Logan and Rachael acting like he's there best friend it's because John is a big kid at heart and loves Rachael to death even though he's an enemy. You'll find out later in the story that Remy allows Rachael to go and have play dates with the aussy every now and then. Remy trust him and he can't do anything about John and the fire though because Rachael likes it which you'll also find out later. Logan was only being nice to John because Rachael was there. Oh and Uncle Johnny well you'll soon see that for Rachael everyone has a family name and a pen name.

Pet Names Given today:

John-----Uncle Johnny and fire fwy or in our language fire fly

Logan-----Godfather, Grandpa, Grandpe Logy or in our language once more Grandpa Logan

Remember she's only four right now awwwwww

Next Chapter: Blue women it Rachael's room is gone but just in case she's sleeping in daddy's room now. Logan gets yelled at for taking her out and this upsets Rachael here come the red on balk eyes!

REVIEW THANKS AND MAN AWWWWW!


	3. Liek Her Mother

"Well there's no sign of her left though she was here I can smell her all over the room." Remy sighed frowning at Logan he opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Rachael entered the room.

"Ready ta go to see Uncle Johnny now daddy" Remy smiled at her and bent down next to her so that they were eye level.

"Go wait in da car boo Remy be right der"

Rogue nodded, giggling as Remy ruffled her redish hair. "Why can't we take the bike?" she asked him walking over into her closet and pulling out her small backpack. Logan bit the side of his mouth in fear that she would revile to Remy what they had been doing for the past week.

"Bike, what'cha mean Pitte?"

Rachael sighed and raised her hands in the air "Don't ya understand me Swamp Rap"

Remy frowned "Were ya here dat Rachael?"

Rachael smiled up at him, a sweet innocent smile "Uncle Kurt told ma that mommy called you that, Swamp Rap"

Remy frowned "Go to da car now boo"

Rachael sighed "Fahne"

Remy groaned, sitting down on the edge of Rachael's king sized bed. "She's like her mother ya know"

Remy glanced up at Logan "Why did ah get a four year old a king bed mon amie?"

"Don' change the subject Gumbo, the girls acting like her mother and that's freakin' ya out"

Remy placed his face into his hands "Remy jus can't take dis, she becoming a mutant, actin' like her mother heck da pitte look like da Rogue." He frowned "An' ta top it all off Mystique may want ta kill her"

Rachael just around the corner of the door placed her hands over her mouth. She had heard her uncle Kurt say that this Mystique was her grand mother. "But why would she wanna---" Her words went unfinished as Remy walked out of the room with Logan.

"Ay boo ready ta go?"

Rachael nodded and took Remy's pinky finger fallowing him down the hall. She glanced back at Logan who was frowning. He knew that she had been ease dropping; he'd have to talk to her later about what she'd heard.

"Okay so no fire, nap at 4 an' oh yeah no fire" john nodded picking Rachael up into his arms

"No worries mate me an' the Shella are gonna have a whole bunch of no fire fun aint that right Shella?"

Rachael giggled and smiled, waiving to her father as he drove off.

When she could not see him any longer she turned back to John smiling "So can ya show ma the dragin this time pwese?"

John laughed "Ya lie jus like yer mother no one could ever tell if she was being truthful er not. Then again the Shella was always truthful oh well" He glanced down at Rachael and was shocking to see her close to tears. "Hey what's wrong Rachie?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks "Daddy doesn't like that" John looked confused but she continued "Daddy doesn't like how ahm like mommy he says it freaks him"

John frowned "did Remy tell ya this?"

"No he was talking to Wogan and ah was listening to them outside the room"

"ya are like yer mother Shella and there's nothing wrong with that Rem' jus misses her. Come on a nahce fire dragon will cheer ya up"

Rachael smiled and fallowed John into his apartment to go play with the exact fire that Remy had told them not to. It didn't seem wrong to her, by far it seemed fun and Rachael loved fire.

Okay so next Chappy We jump into the future to when Rachael is six wow big jump and she's in big trouble.

Review thanks !


	4. Death Rachie

**Rogue gal: **Yeah I think I might do something retaliated to having **Rogue _appear _back.**

**PyroManaic: **Heck****wouldn't you play with fire as well! I WOULD! And yeah poor Remy he misses his Roguey awwwwww and boy oh boy poor Remy in this chappy too let me tell ya wow a really really poor guy! And holy crap Rachael---oh **just read it dol**

**Tigerfreako1: **gives you a tissue heck I'll give you a box break out some more cause your gonna need it for this chappy!

**Jinxeh: **What don't like the cuteness? Why Rachael is sooo sweet well this chappy is sad! You'll want her to be cute again after this but poor poor Rachie!

**Flamable: **Yeah your gonna see that he's gonna get a whole lot more reminders as Rachael grows up (so sad) John just wanted to make her feel better. this chappy shall grant your wish lol read you liky its sad **SHES ONLY FOUR!**

**Fauna Greywolf: **You better believe it!

**Alright everyone enjoy this new chappy though I must warn you all ahead of time break out the tissue BOX it's a super sad one with well just read sniff sniff good luck to you all! **

Remy awoke uneasily from sleep having the sudden feeling that something wasn't right. It had been happening for the past two nights and he still could not shake the feeling of overwhelming danger from his system. He glanced over next to him and saw Rachael sound asleep in bed the way that he had left her just a few hours ago. _Remy jus be overreacting _he told himself but never the less stood from the bed and searched around the room for that something he didn't know of.

He sighed when the search was complete and he became positive that he was truly just over reacting. He turned around to return to bed and gasped when he saw that Rachael was no longer in it. "Boo!" Remy yelled somewhat and walked over to where she had just been sleeping and found no sign of her. "_No_!" he yelled out once more as his eyes fell upon the closet doors and saw Mystique with Rachael in her arms still sound asleep. He quickly grabbed a card from the dresser top and charged it starring angrily at her "Don' ya dare hurt her" he said and watched as she smiled sweetly down at the child. He knew exactly that if she wanted to Mystique would kill her so he _un_charged the card still starring angrily at her.

"Good boy" she told him causing him to groan and make him angrier. She glanced back down at Rachael and smiled once more "So much like my daughter" she said as she brushed a stray red clump of hair from her closed eyes. Mystique then glanced up at Remy again her sick twisted smile still on her blue face "I'm told that her powers shall be great much like her mothers as well though not like her _fathers" _she stated with anger as she gently placed the child back down onto the bed once more. Neither Remy nor Mystique seemed to notice that her eyes flicker open somewhat as she did.

"What'cha mean great how could ya know dat?" he asked taking slow steps towards Rachael in fear that Mystique would do something to her granddaughter.

She smiled over at him secretly from behind her pulling out a sharp dagger "The same way I found out about her mothers powers before she was even with ma"

Remy frowned he was starting to see just what Rogue meant a long time ago

Flash Back To Eight Years Ago (Time when Remy and Rogue were just starting to get to know each other a.k.a. Remy was super flirty and Rogue well was 'leave ma along Swamp Rat') Aww the good old days. There shall be more goody flash backs like this soon, yeah!

_Remy smiled down at Rogue's sleeping body as he watched her secretly from her bedroom. She stirred uneasily in her bed and before Remy had enough time to hide she awoke and was starring right at him. Rogue opened her mouth to say something but before she could Remy had placed a gloved hand over her mouth stopping her. She was annoyed she had just met this man the day before; he had tried to blow off her hand, the son of a bitch. Remy sighed sensing how Rogue felt. He as well thought back to the day before when he saw her and watched her fight. She was skilled, beautiful, didn't take to his flirting like others and to top it all off she was untouchable. _

_He slowly took his hand off Rogue mouth and whispered to her as to not awaken her roommate "how bout ya an' Remy go fer a walk Cher no tricks thieves honor jus ta talk?" _

_Rogue thought over what he was asking in her head she knew for a fact that she couldn't trust him heck after all he was the enemy and she also knew for a fact that if he stayed in her room any longer Logan would ram in a dice him and for some reason she didn't want that. Sighing Rogue stood from her bed forgetting the fact that she was only in a simi long t-shirt and blushed like mad as she avoided the Cajun's eyes. He smiled at her as she pulled on some pants and Kitty's flip flops that just happened to be near by. She then turned to Remy who smiled and in one swift move picked her up into his arms and walking out onto the balcony, jumped down to the ground two stories below. Rogue clung tightly to his neck which was luckily covered, Remy smiled as Rogue opened her eyes and looked up at him a grim look on her face "One get that smug look off yer face, two get yer grimy hands off ma ass and tree-----"_

But Remy's memory stopped abruptly as a sharp pain hit him hard in the chest. He groaned as he grabbed his stomach tightly feeling wet blood all over his bare chest. Remy glanced up at Mystique as he dropped down to the floor hard, a pleased look on her face and a bloody dagger in hand. "_No" _he uttered with a shaky voice as he passed out cold on the now blood red stained carpet, his last sight of his four year old daughter Rachael screaming as she jumped from the bed and onto Mystiques back.

"Ya killed ma daddy!" she yelled as she pulled her hair trying to hurt the women that should have been her grandmother. Mystique angrily ripped the child off her back and with her hand around her neck holding her in mid air she saw something that shocked her leaving her speechless. Rachael was filled with over whelming anger though her eyes at that moment had yet to turn mutant and she still had not to cry though you could tell that it was coming. Instead for now though her eyes were of her mothers and her face looked overwhelmingly angry and pissed off at the world.

Mystique's eyes widened as she dropped the child down and placed a hand over her mouth still in shock _"Rogue" _was all that Rachael could make out before _it_ happened. Rachael's eyes turned pure black as she stood from the ground the tears now starting to fall as her eyes fell upon her fathers so thought dead body. "You killed my daddy!" she screamed out again as a blinding white light pulsed from her body and filled the whole bedroom.

When Logan finally reached the bedroom door along with Kitty, Piotr, Beast, Charles, Alex, Angle, and Ororo he didn't open it at first. He had touched the brass colored knob and was about to however it burned his hand when he did and when he looked down at the crack under the door there was that a bright white light so bright that he had to squint his eyes, was flowing out of the room.

"What is happening in there!" Ororo asked over the loud roaring that was as well coming from the room with worry in her voice.

Charles closed his eyes and when he opened them he groaned out in pain slightly as his chair was pushed back by what seemed like pure energy.

"Professor!" Warren yelled as he stopped the wheelchair before it hit the wall behind it.

"Dude what's happening in there!" Alex yelled as well but an answer didn't come as the blinding light and roaring sound suddenly fell and seemed to be quickly sucked back into its source. With out waiting this time Logan grabbed the knob which shockingly this time wasn't burning hot but instead oddly icy cold. Piotr was the first one to enter the room and became speechless.

Mystique was out cool on the ground a bloody dagger near her hand. Remy was lying in a pool of blood near the closet doors and in the corner of the room near Remy somewhat sat Rachael curled up into a ball rocking her self slightly back and forth. Piotr ran next to he and kneeling down touched her left shoulder which was bleeding badly. Rachael glanced up at him as she swatted his hand away and then held herself again. Her eyes were pure black pools of darkness, different from her normal mutant eyes which matched her fathers.

Tears streamed down her red cheeks as she with a weak voice said "Daddy----dead----lady I kill----her" Kitty ran to Rachael and scooped her up into her arms, at that time she seemed to awaken from her trance and then she began to really cry.

She starred at Remy as Beast searched him for a pulse. When he finally took his hand off his neck he glanced over at Warren and said "Angel quickly get Mr. Lebeau to the infirmary he has lost much blood." Warren picked Remy up into his arms and then started at a fast run down the hall. Beast then looked over at Kitty and Rachael "My Dear" he said to her as Kitty sat her down on the edge of the bed. He lightly touched her shoulder where she had been stabbed and sighed "Take her down as well she may need stitches" Kitty once more picked the simi screaming Rachael up and as well began to run somewhat down the hall with Piotr and Beast right behind her.

Logan growled as he held his hand tightly and began towards the door "Logan I don't think it would be best for you to go there" Charles said to him. He turned around sharply anger in his eyes as he approached him. Storm grabbed his arm stopping him from moving any father. He sighed "One bub I'm gonna go down there ta see if she needs me if ya like it or not. Two If I stay here I'm gonna kill Mystique for that fucking light show and hurting Remy and Rach! ---"

"That wasn't Mystique" Charles said sighing

"What'cha talkin' bout bub!" (Lol sorry I had to)

"That was Rachael's power apparently she I'm guessing can give energy in high amounts like that which renders a person useless."

"No I think ya got it backwards she's more like Rogue then we thought"

"What ya mean?" Alex asked

Logan then showed them all his hand, the one that he had touched the burning brass door knob with. There were still burn marks on it for it had yet to heal itself over.

"Why aren't you healing Logan?" Storm asked taking and examine his hand

"That's because I can't the kid took away my power like that guy Leech once did and I think she also took awake Mystique's energy to stay conscious"

"Then what of the door knob why was it so hot for you?"

"Same reason that there was a blinding light and that really loud sound, energy. Its like Rogue's power was, she took in a persons energy, life force, memory, weakness, powers everything with a skin to skin touch"

"But Rach wasn't like that Kitty picked her up fine" Alex stated

"Ah didn't say she had a skin to skin touch either bub I'm jus' saying that I think the kids an absorber and maybe even a giver of energy"

"Giver?" Storm asked confused

"There were some scorch marks around the kids body"

"Explosions and Absorption a mix of her mothers and fathers powers interesting"

Rachael sat on the med lab table still somewhat crying as Beast examined her wound "That's odd" He said

"What?" Kitty asked sitting next to her on the table

He glanced over at her "Her wound, it seemed to have healed itself"

**Next Chapter**: Remy still resting thinks back to the **good old days** and we get to see what they were talking about before Mystique stabbed him. **Rachael won't go near anyone, talk nothing** and her **eyes** are **still pure black will the green** ones ever **come back**? And what's with these powers? **Energy pulses that are like Rogues powers without skin to skin and the energy can be given out**? WTF lol and when **Rachael thinks that Remy's dead what's a four year old to do**?

**Poor Rachael Review!**

To all my readers of this story I have a new story up as well (over the summer and I'm bored my brains just a hive of ideas!)

The long summary of the new Story **Stalking, Flirting, Raiding, Loving 'all for you' **First off its Xmen Movie I didn't think that Evo could fit for this one anyway **Remy joins the Xmen** and Remy being **Remy believes that he can get any girl in the world to fall in love with him** and it just so happens that **he's wrong and Rogue's gonna prove it!** He'll try his best and fail though in the end if **Remy** all that sure that he's not the one **falling for her?** **He'll try everything to win her heart** (read the title the get a better idea lol) and **when his past starts to pop up again** what's Remy to do, **how can he win her love then!**

For the **first Chapter called Red Boxers in the Rain**. (It'll make sense once you read it lol) **Remy arrives there on a rainy day** _see what'd I tell ya_ so he **gets settled** in after having a **talk with the whole gang**, there's a **small funny part of Betsy and Warren** inside (I love that Brit!) And **some drunken Logan** lol So take a peek at that story **I think you'll all love it I loved writing it** oh and also in the first chappy **Remy in PINK (WELL FOR THE GIRLS HE'S FIRST IN ONLY BOXERS YEAH!)**

Ya gotta love that hottie animated Cajun lol heck do I write enough fictions about him or what!

**Boo**----it's like honey, sweat heart lol


	5. Dreams of the Past

She sat with her head on her knees on the large window sill in the living room, her eyes still pure black closed tightly as if fighting off tears.

"Hey kid" Logan sat down next to her and as he went to touch her arm was shocked by her still energy and pulled back.

"Don' touch ma Grandpe" she said her voice sounding not her own

"Now listen kid your mother, the _untouchable one_ as many called her would say the same thing but ya think that stopped me no" Rachael turned her head around and looked him in his eyes with her black ones, her bottom lip quivered and a steady stream of tears began to fall. Logan wrapped his bear like arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He hushed her soothingly but it did little good to make her tears nor shaking come to an end.

"I--didn't--mean--to—to—hur--rt—her" she cried burying her face into his chest

"Shhh I know Rach its alright" he held her there for what seemed like an hour before her body stopped shaking and her tears had stopped but he did not let go of her. He sat still on the sill rocking back and forth holding her until Beast walked over to him.

"Logan why don't you take her to your room to sleep"

"Why?" he asked taking a defensive tone

"Because" he began "she's gone" he smiled down at her now brushing away a piece of her hair that had fallen into her eyes

_Rogue clung tightly to his neck which was luckily covered, Remy smiled as Rogue opened her eyes and looked up at him a grim look on her face "One get that smug look off yer face, two get yer grimy hands off ma ass and tree ya can put ma down now!" she yelled forgetting completely that they were not off the grounds yet_

"_Remy will jus as soon as we be past dem gates ma chere" and without letting Rogue have her chance to argue back he began speeding across the lawn. Rogue closed her eyes tightly and held the Cajun tighter. She was shocked however when they had stopped suddenly, when she chanced looking up at him his smug smile was there once more. Rogue flung herself out of his arms and down to the ground; he caught her before she hit it to her disliking however. "Ya look fer any reason ta touch ma don' ya?" _

_Remy smiled at her as he helped her up but then his face fell and he looked more serious as he starred up at the stars above. _

_She didn't want to anything else she wanted to do more but despite herself she said "Ahm sorry Remy that wasn't kind of ma"_

_Remy glanced down at her smiling as well but it was not a cocky one but a true one "Ya ma be untouchable chere but dat don mean that yer heartless" she looked at him confused now "don' have ta say sorry Rogue ya say things to push people away when all ya want is ta be close but yer never gonna get that cause people fear ya" _

_She looked away from him now trying hard to make sure he could not see the tears in her eyes how did he know so much about ma she wondered to herself _

_He smiled at her and put his arm on her shoulder "Remy knows what it feels like ta be seen differently" and now, despite herself yet again Rogue let her tears fall_

_They walked for awhile in silence not looking at one another nor speaking, every now and then he would ask her a random question 'how's school going, what's it like living in the home of all things good, such and such' she answered without a question herself for a while until the mindless drilling began to annoy her "What's with ya?" she finally asked him her annoyance strong in her voice_

"_What jus askin' bout yer life sorry" he said stretching out the sorry more then it needed to be_

"_Ah mean" she said stopping to turn and face him "Why da ya care ahm the enemy 'member what are ya tryin' to find a weak spot that it Swap Rat?"_

"_Ma chere yer so full of yerself" he said walking closer to her now "ya really wanna know what Remy be planning den kiss ma" _

_It was a challenge and one that had caught her off guard she guessed she could just kiss him, absorb him and find out for herself---_

_Rogue walked towards Remy and shocking him wrapped her arms around his neck, her body touching his. He could not move his heart in his throat beating fast, He watched as she closed her eyes and came inches to his lips before stopping and whispering "No ah don' think ah will" _

_She pulled back then and continued to walk down the street_

_It took Remy a couple of seconds to regain himself before he ran after her "Why chere?" he asked "What if Remy be usin' ya er some ting?"_

_She smiled sweetly "Don' care" she said. Remy opened his mouth to reply but he began to feel a burning feeling in his chest he closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them again she was gone_

"Remy my boy it is good to see that your alive I'll go and get Charles" Remy was in the hospital wings bed, the same one to be truthful that Rogue had been in four years ago, he sighed closing his eyes and when he opened them again there he was, rolling into the room

"Remy it is good to see you awake you've been out for two days now" Remy looked at him confused until everything all came back to him at once

He bolted upright in his bed too fast but he did not care "Rachael?" he screamed though his voice was dry and it wasn't so much of a scream as a whisper.

"Relax she is fine she saved your life ya know" he said smiling though this time it was a troubled one

"What happened" he asked and listened as they filled him in on what had taken place two days ago

Review please!


End file.
